


The Best Days Are Behind Us

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Future Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: A hand wandered down his back, tickling the spot where his wings were hidden, was enough to get his attention, but Castiel refused to move. The sheets were too soft and he was too exhausted to actively participate.





	The Best Days Are Behind Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing on 'After the Fall', when I got the urge to include Cas into the Michael/Lucifer pair. But instead of hot, steamy sex I ended up with angst. Sorry, guys. Otherwise this story is a combination of prompts, taken from the KINKtober List (aka Sleepy Sex, Dirty Talk & Public).

 

It's too comfortable to get up, Castiel decided and closed his eyes again. It's been years since he felt so warm and content. A hand wandered down his back, tickling the spot where his wings were hidden, was enough to get his attention, but Castiel refused to move. The sheets were too soft and he was too exhausted to actively participate.

"Oh, did we wear you out, little one?" Lucifer blew against Castiel's neck, enjoyed the shiver that ran down the younger angel's spine and pushed down the sheets.

They revealed a naked body, covered with scratches and bite  marks   The bruises around Castiel's hips, Lucifer  discovered  with immense satisfaction, were his own. Left there between the fourth and sixth round.

"A little," Castiel mumbled and buried his face in the pillow, ignoring Lucifer's demands.

He wouldn't be opposed to sex, but they had been at it for quite a while and he needed to rest. Besides that, it was the first time since decades perhaps that was completely healed and in full possession of his grace.

"Can't you wait ... - ah!"

Lucifer, not know for subtlety, especially not when he wanted something, had just inserted one of fingers into Castiel's ass, drawing a moan out the younger angel. Who started panting into his pillow as soon as Lucifer moved his index finger. He was still sensitive from last night. But being sore, didn't stop Castiel from rocking back into the Devil's hand. He whined, when the finger curled, rubbing over his prostate.

"So, you're are interesting," Lucifer said and it sounded like the highest praise.

Figuring that he lived through worse, Castiel didn't protest, when Lucifer climbed above him. Fingers combed through his dark hair, a remnant of his days in Jimmy Novak's body, and Castiel groaned as his legs were spread apart, his hips canted up and Lucifer slid inside without much fuss. Not that he needed the prep, not after last night.

Castiel moaned and tried to push himself onto his elbows, but his brother gently pressed him back into the sheets.

"Ssh, it's alright, little brother," Lucifer said, nuzzling Castiel's neck. "I'm going to take care of you."

Castiel sighed and decided to do just that. He was content, was on the verge on going back to sleep and was getting fucked at the same time. Truly, there were worse ways to spend the morning. He moaned quietly into the pillow as Lucifer began to move in slow firm stabs, because he had nothing better to do than plow his little brother through the mattress. 

 

-

 

Next time Michael towered above him. He's not surprised. In the last weeks, at least he thought he's been just weeks instead of months, the two Archangels have been taking care of him. Usually in shifts, though sometimes their duties allow a night or two with all three of them together. Since they insisted that Castiel focused on his healing, no active duty allowed for the next decade he had not much to do beside occupy the bed.

"Now look at you, spread out and content" Michael smirked when he enters the room. The oldest Archangel put his sword away and Castiel noticed the blood on his clothing. It took effort not to ask what happened. Instead Castiel rather went with how his body reacted to the sight. Something that didn't remain unnoticed. As Michael sundered closer, he said, "Did Lucifer fuck you good? He was late today, despite that he's still under careful watch. But given the way you look, I guess I can let it slide."

For a moment Castiel debated on just staying put, but since it raised the chances that Michael would pounce on him in the next ten seconds, he chose to get up. Climbing from the bed, he picked up a simple robe that didn't even belong to him, but they were well past that point, where they cared about personal belongings.

"You should get clean," Castiel said and pointed at the mess that was Michael's upper body.

Obviously there had been some kind of fight. Animal claws, if he guessed correctly and since Castiel didn't like seeing his bed partners hurt, he wouldn't rest until they had been treated. 

"Depends if you're going to help or just stand in the door looking pretty," Michael said, taking Castiel's chin to pull him into a kiss.

It was warm, slow and just as arousing as Lucifer's harsh demanding ones. Castiel moaned into Michael's mouth, still unable to believe they all managed to work past their differences. But with Sam's and Dean's death, Castiel had been left alone. Reeling. He hunted, as his friends had  taught  him over the years. Though he stayed for himself and only contacted other hunters if it became truly necessary.

Running into Lucifer again, and therefore also Michael since they were a package deal, had been a surprise.

A pleasant one, as it turned out.

"M- michael , stop," Castiel panted as the Archangel's hands pull at his robe. "You can't fuck me with so much blood on your hands."

"Why not?" Michael asked, pushing Castiel against the next available surface. One hand was enough to trap his wrists above his head and Castiel hated it how it turned him on. "We've fucked you in varying states of  consciousness  and I don't know how blood is any different from being covered in our seed."

Castiel whined, when Michael bite into his neck. It was less what Michael said, but rather how he said it. Completely sure of himself, confident that Castiel would go along with his plans sooner or later. They liked it, when he put up a fight and more than once he had been the one to change positions. Yet in the end, he preferred it, when his older siblings took charge. It reminded him of his childhood, when everything had been perfect. Before everything had fallen apart and his family spiraled out of control until he found himself leading a garnison into the depths of hell.

"Perhaps I can be convinced," Castiel moaned and stretched his neck to kiss Michael again. "Why you don't tell me more what do you intent to do with these bloody hands of yours."

 

-

 

It was bound to happen that  descended  on him together. Lately, both Lucifer and Michael had been caught in reorganizing Heaven. Just like Castiel, to his great surprise. While he was still not the most popular person around, many respected him for the path he had chosen and that he hadn't come running back the moment he found himself without allies. The favor of two Archangels, three if you counted Gabriel, made sure that the rest kept their mouth shut.

Castiel was glad that they left him alone. Loneliness was something he had gotten used to.

And no matter how attentive Lucifer and Michael tried to be, Castiel steal hadn't dealt with all the grief that threatens to overwhelm him sometimes.

"You look sad, little one," Michael said as he sat down next to him. "Do you need something?

Their feet dangle over the edge and a human would've back away, frightened how high up they were. But Castiel had long lost the fear of falling. Losing Sam and Dean felt like losing his wings all over again and it said a lot that he allowed Michael this close in public. Where anyone could see them. See, how Michael uses his own large wings to protect them from view, give them a little privacy.

It's nice. But it isn't what Castiel signed up for.

Castiel leaned closer, brushed his own wings against the underside of Michael's and watched how his oldest brother took in a shaky breath. Desire flashes through Michael, Castiel can read his grace by now well enough. It happened so often in their quarters that it's plain and clear how Michael is this close to taking flight and doing it midair.

"I want a distraction," Castiel rasped. For the idea was appealing. Shutting up all the doubting voices. "I want you to fuck my brains out, because every minute I spend alone in my head is one too much."

There were too many memories. Too many  mundane  settings and thousands little things he shared with Sam and Dean ... and no one else understood. No one else had ever been this close to them.

"Alright," Lucifer said and Castiel tilted his neck, guessing that his brother must've stood aside, yet had watched the entire encounter. "We can do that, Castiel."

Lucifer bent down, cradling Castiel's face between his hands. He asked, "How do you want it?"

The question was so careful and gentle that the younger angel almost broke into tears. Almost. The only reason why he didn't, is because Michael chose the exact moment to stroke his cock through the denim of his clothes ... and Castiel was very grateful for that. He could live with the broken moan that escaped his mouth, with the way all three of them ended up in the air somehow since it was easier to coordinate limbs that way than doing it on solid ground.

He could even live with Michael and Lucifer taking him between their bodies, worked him open with their fingers while he clung Michael's shoulders, unable to even imagine that they could let him fall. Castiel didn't mind that there had to be witnesses, since they were neither subtle nor quiet. In the end, all three of them ended up with come on their bodies, ruffled feathers and a lot of bite marks.

Yet it wasn't permanent. Not yet.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what his brother's wanted.

But no matter how good the sex was, how sore he felt and how much he enjoyed to sleep between them, Castiel wasn't ready to bond with Michael and Lucifer.

      They still reminded him too much of Sam and Dean. 


End file.
